FireFlies
by TheAlicorn
Summary: Just a small crossover/AU-fic set in a swith Adventure Time characters as the Wreck-it Ralph cast. Yeah.


It was 6:30 pm on a Friday. Tappers was empty, except for a troubled Finn. Ever since Bonnibel had regained her rightful place as Princess Bubblegum in _Bubble Pop_, Finn couldn't help but feel like there was something pressing on his mind, like an elephant sitting on his memories. He had spent many long hours trying to decipher the meaning. Why was she so young for a Princess? How could code be altered without severing the game altogether? And why, _why_ did she have a talking pet cat?

Suddenly, it clicked. Why a _cat?_ The entire game was based around either edible or sentient candy, so how could a cat made purely of fire exist in that game without glitching out like Steve? in _Minecraft? _Bonnie had even admitted that she was more of a dog person!

Finn decided at that moment to go and question Bonnibel. Interrogate her, like in _Sherlock _(Man, is Watson creepy. He follows you round and teleports). He'd be sure to get some information that way, he thought, like he did with Peppermint Butler. He could be the next Phoenix Wright!

He could hear the rain crashing down on the roof of the Arcade as he raced over to _Bubble Pop_. He felt like he had to get to Bonnie's game as quickly as he possibly could. He needed information, and fast.

When he finally arrived, Bonnie welcomed him in with a bright smile and a toffee. This lightened his thought-load slightly, but he still felt the urge to ask.

They conversed for a bit, until he jumped at the chance to ask:

'Hey, Bonnibel, what's the deal with your kitty-cat?'

'Hmm?' she murmured, 'Flamy? What about her?'

'I was thinking-'

'Ooh, dangerous move'

'Shut up. I was wondering, why is she in this game, anyway? Where is she from? And where is she now, anyway?'

There was a slight awkward pause, and Finn got the feel that she was reluctant to tell him something.

'Gone.'

Finn's face contorted into a mix of emotions; sadness; disappointment; and just plain horror. What did he just hear?

'I'm sorry, what?' he spluttered.

'I'm telling you! She was trying to sort out a game bug in the code yesterday, and she disappeared!'

There was a sudden _Bzrrp!_ and a flash of orange sparkles, which merged to form Flamy. Their mouths gaped slightly in amazement.

'Hey, guys. I'm back!' she said, with a proud tone in her voice.

Bonnie and Finn looked slightly annoyed.

** [**_**Finn's POV] **_

The words all suddenly came tumbling out of my mouth at an uncontrollable rate.

'Flamy, where are you from? What happened? Why are you in the game?'

'Woah, hold it, lover boy! What are you talking about?' she said.

'Where did you come from? A character made of Fire can't be a fixed character in a candy-based game!' I spluttered.

Bonnibel answered for her. 'All I can remember is bringing her into the game. I was trying to mess with the code in order for the game to recognise her as a native, and it altered our memories as well.'

I frowned, contrasting the bright _Bubble Pop_ sign visible through the window. Altered memories? This meant that I couldn't find any more information! But I stayed strong, and tried to work it all out logically in my head. If I tried to access the code, then maybe, just _maybe_ I could restore everyone's memories and perhaps even find Flamy's original game.

These thoughts whirred in my head, making a funny clicking sound like cogs. I stood up.

'Bonnie, what's the pass to get into the code?' I asked.

'Up, up, down, down, left, right, left, right, B, A, Select, Start.' she replied.

'How am I meant to remember that!?' I shouted.

'Oh, for Pete's sake!' yelled Flamy, 'It's the bloody Konami Code! You can remember that!'

Somehow, this failed to comfort me.

We made our way to the vault. I punched the code in as quickly as possible and the steel door swung open. I leaped inside, attached to a rope.

As I was browsing, I discovered a chest with some severed wires attached. It was labelled: 'Restore Factory Settings.' Ominous.

A wave of adrenaline rushed through me, and I had to connect the wires. Once they touched, I tugged on the rope twice and was pulled back.

Suddenly, there was a huge explosion of every shade of blue, and Bonnibel had to slam the door shut with a _clunk_.

There was a blast of sparks, and a strange orange aura floated around Flamy, lifting her up.

'Hey! What's with the sparkles?' she yelled.

Once the sparkles had died down, Flamy was gone, and a beautiful girl with hair the colour of fire stood in her place, looking just as confused as Bonnie and I. There was another _Puff!_ noise from inside the vault, and our memories were restored. Bonnie gave a gasp of shock, but stayed silent. A flash of images flew through Flamy's deep, burnt brown eyes.

'Woah, that's depressing.'

**[**_**Flamy's POV**_**]**

My eyes widened as I saw my forgotten past race before my eyes. My mouth gaped slightly in amazement.

'What is is, Flamy? Where are you from?' questioned Finn.

I hung my head in sadness. I had no choice but to tell them the dreadful truth.

'I was never part of _Bubble Pop_. I don't even belong in this arcade. No, it's worse than that.

'I'm from a portable gaming system, belonging to a little girl. We had so many adventures together, in my home game, _FireFly_. She told me so many times that I was her favourite character, naturally, being FireFly the Flame Princess .

'But one day, she took me to the arcade. She decided to plug the game into the Surge Protector to charge while she played, but I got lost, trapped in the socket.

'Luckily, Bonnie found me and took me to _Bubble Pop_. She tried to change the code so that I couldn't die, but it also switched my form with Catniss from the Candy-Cane Hunger Forest (And, boy, was she surprised!) and locked up the memories (Don't ask me why). I've been stuck here ever since. I was able to help Bonnie in the game, but otherwise I was sat moldering in the back of the sock drawer. There's no way back now.'

As I finished speaking, I noticed that everyone's faces were pale with surprisement. There was a long awkward silence before Finn piped up.

'FireFly,' (It comforted me that he was using my real name) 'You don't need to stay in the arcade. Jake is getting Wi-Fi installed tomorrow. We'll be able to access and explore the wide and wonderful internet!'

Bonnie interrupted. 'Hey, isn't 98% of the internet made up of Rule Thirty-F-'

Finn nudged her, so she shut up.

[_Two days later_]

The past few days have been amazing! Who would've guessed that I had an entire Fandom dedicated to me? Who would've known that the internet is full of Ponies, Fandoms and Time-Travelling 1980's Police Boxes?

The internet is amazing. It's full of child-chasing pedophilic bears, diabolical cats with bad grammar, and trolls! Brilliant!

**[**_**Bonnibel's POV**_**]**

Since the code got reset, we can't get FireFly to be recognised as a native in _Bubble Pop_ without screwing the game up, so she's made her home in the internet. She's made friends with an alternate universe version of herself, humans from another world that is only accessible every thirty moons and some Ponies from Equestria! Brilliant!


End file.
